


Снег и зной (Snow and Heat)

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец лета в Стране Огня может быть <i>действительно жарким</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег и зной (Snow and Heat)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow & Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624430) by [Harlow R (harlowrd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R). 



> Работа с внеконкурсной выкладки команды Аватара на ФБ-2014. Также выложена здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2611135  
> Спасибо юзерам Нагината и .разбивший Луну за бетинг!

Катара никогда не знала настоящей жары, пока не покинула дом. На Южном Полюсе они ощущали лишь жар пламени, жар тела, заставляющий потеть под тяжёлыми мехами, и — изредка — солнечный свет, греющий их щёки. Но жар, который окружает тебя в воздухе; жар, который вынуждает тебя носить настолько мало вещей, насколько возможно, но, скорее всего, даже нагота не поможет; жар, из-за которого кажется, что ты не можешь вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, неважно, насколько глубоко дышал? Такого на Южном Полюсе быть не могло. Там воздух был пронизывающим, сухим и всегда ледяным. Но только до тех пор, пока она и Сокка не составили компанию Аангу в путешествии в Царство Земли, где они открыли для себя жару, даже во время их так называемой зимы; довольно скоро пришлось перестать носить шубы до того времени, пока они не достигли Северного Полюса.

Сама мысль о шубе вынудила Катару достать свой бурдюк и сделать глоток. Капельки пота сбегали по её шее и спине, увлажняя волосы, бельё и одежду. Она периодически высушивала их, но это не приносило облегчения: соль и прочие составляющие оседали на коже, заставляя её чувствовать себя всё более грязной с каждой минутой; кроме того, она с каждым разом потела всё сильнее. Волосы были настолько непослушными, что, казалось, даже коса не могла их усмирить. В пучок была собрана только половина, поскольку ни одно из украшений не могло удержать всю массу.

Она вздохнула и сползла по каменной скамье ещё чуть ниже. Камень казался холодным по сравнению с её кожей, когда она только села, но сейчас не ощущалось никакой разницы между ним и воздухом вокруг, даже в тени одного из самых раскидистых деревьев во дворце Народа Огня. Она никогда не испытывала такой жары. Даже в пустыне прохладно хотя бы по ночам.

За её спиной послышались мягкие шаги, приглушённые травой, но у неё не было достаточно сил повернуться и посмотреть, кто это. Через несколько секунд Зуко плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с ней и вздохнул. Она кинула в его сторону быстрый взгляд, после чего испуганно охнула.

— Что? — поинтересовался он.

— Не могу поверить, что на тебе такая плотная одежда! Я от этой жары чуть ли не таю!

— Я знаю. Это моя официальная одежда, мне приходится её носить всякий раз, когда я предстаю в качестве Лорда Огня, — печально пояснил он.

— Выходит, сейчас ты в качестве Лорда Огня?

— Сейчас — нет, но буду через несколько минут. Я вроде как сбежал ненадолго, — признался он. — Они не знают, где я.

Катара сочувственно оглядела его.

— И сколько слоёв?

— Три. Обычно четыре, но я отказался от… нижнего, чтобы сделать наряд менее жарким.

— Нижнего? Ты имеешь в виду бельё? — спросила она, краснея. Впервые она обрадовалась жаре: её щёки и до того были достаточно порозовевшими, так что он не мог к этому прицепиться.

Он улыбнулся, не встречаясь с ней взглядом.

— Да. Не очень помогло. Похоже, у меня начнётся обезвоживание из-за всего этого пота.

Более того, пряди его волос, выбившиеся из пучка, прилипли к его шее и лицу, и Катара смогла увидеть испарину, стекавшую по коже в его дорогие одежды. Она аккуратно повела пальцами, извлекая влагу из его одежды, с его кожи и волос, и сбросила её на траву перед ними. Он сначала удивился, а затем улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Не то чтобы это сильно помогло, — сказала она, словно извиняясь.

— Вполне. В смысле, не похоже на то, чтобы я перестал потеть, но как минимум всего этого меньше в моих вещах или… что-то в этом роде.

— Конечно. — Спинка её платья уже вымокла. Вдруг её осенило. — Позволь, я кое-что попробую.

Он с любопытством посмотрел на неё. Она выпрямилась и завела руку за спину, медленно выполняя пальцами пасс. Пот на её спине сразу же заледенел, и резкий перепад температур заставил её выгнуться и резко выдохнуть.

— Что? — Голос Зуко звучал слегка обеспокоенно. Она двигалась медленно, пытаясь привыкнуть к созданному ей слою льда; тот уже почти растаял. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Я заморозила пот на спине.

— О. — Он бросил взгляд на её спину и облизнул губы. — И как?

— Честно говоря, сначала шок слишком сильный. Затем становится приятно, но к тому времени лёд уже почти тает, так что это ненадолго. Полагаю, это лишь немного освежает, — признала она, положила пальцы на затылок и попробовала то же движение, но намного медленнее и обдуманнее. Пот у корней её густых волос и сзади на шее застыл не так резко, но контраст всё ещё был довольно неприятным, и Катара закряхтела. Когда она открыла глаза, Зуко рассматривал мурашки, покрывшие всю кожу её рук. — Хочешь тоже?

— А? — Он поднял на неё взгляд чуть шире открытых глаз. — О. Да, конечно.

Движение Катары было настолько мягким, насколько это только возможно. Она могла почти видеть тончайшие кристаллы льда, возникающие под его волосами и на его шее и спине. Он закрыл глаза и застонал, слегка выгнувшись за движениями её руки. Неожиданно его реакции до этого оказались наполненными смыслом, и Катара покраснела. Его глаза были всё ещё закрыты, и, прежде чем льдинки на его шее полностью растаяли, она наклонилась и легко подула на них. Он вздрогнул и улыбнулся ей. Она увидела, как мурашки покрывают его шею, и не смогла справиться с едва заметной удовлетворённой ухмылкой, украсившей её губы.

— И правда, сначала кажется слишком сильным, — сказал он с так и не сошедшей полуулыбкой на лице. — Но… мне нравится.

— Ага, — согласилась Катара не очень уверенно. Она мысленно тряхнула головой, чтобы сосредоточиться. — Вероятно, не очень полезно продолжать так делать. Из-за резкого перепада температур ты наверняка простынешь или что-то вроде. Единственное, что может быть хуже настолько жаркой погоды, — это заболеть именно сейчас.

— Ты права, несомненно. Но, — добавил он, посматривая на неё, — может быть, ещё пара раз не повредит.

— Может быть, — она улыбнулась. — Подожди, у меня есть ещё кое-что, что может сработать.

Катара призвала большой водяной шар из ближайшего пруда и подняла его над их головами. Закрыв глаза, она сконцентрировалась на том, чтобы ощутить мельчайшие возможные частицы воды, каждую по отдельности, приготовилась заморозить их все одновременно и, в конце концов, расправила ладони, тут же опустив руки. Когда она снова села на лавку, тысячи крохотных снежинок спустились на них обоих. Часть из них растаяла ещё до того, как достигла цели, но некоторые приземлились на их лица и шеи, принеся некоторое облегчение соприкосновением с горячей кожей.

Катара улыбнулась, услышав вздох Зуко за своей спиной. Он смотрел прямо на неё, когда она повернулась, и мягкая ухмылка на его губах вызвала в ней странное чувство.

— Это было невероятно.

— Спасибо. — Она слегка задыхалась.


End file.
